June meets Johnny
by LaCatrinita
Summary: When Bling-Bling Boy gets tired of Susan rejecting him,the Te Xuan Ze catches his eye. So,it's up to Johnny and Dukey to keep June from harm. Johnny x June and FINALLY COMPLETED!
1. Prologue

**Me:I want to make this fic to see if my "Johnny x June" theory will work out,If can find a way to fit it in.**

**Johnny:Why me and June?**

**June:Yeah!? Why do want to pair me up with the kid with a fiery head?**

**Johnny:I RESENT THAT!!!**

**Me:Like I said*I get in their faces*It's a theory!**

**Dukey and Monroe:Start the fic!

* * *

**

_

* * *

Johnny Test Theme:_

_**(Joh-Joh-Johnny Test, Joh-Johnny Test)**_

_**Got a head of fiery hair and a Turbo Charged backpack,**_

_**His Genius sisters use him like a lab rat,**_

_**A neat freak dad at home a super busy mom (Johnny Test),**_

_**The boy's best Friend is a talking dog,(Talking dog that's right),**_

_**Extreme team teens and a air breathing shark,**_

_**Mega action game control and skating in the park,**_

_**A Ferrel buster Bling-Bling what do we make of this (what to we make of th-),**_

_**Johnny Test (This is the Life) Johnny Test,**_

_**This is a life of a boy named Johnny Test (What do we make of),**_

_**Huh, Huh Johnny Test ( This is the life) Johnny Test (named johnny),**_

_**This is the life of a boy named Johnny Test!!!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

It all starts at the Test residence where Johnny and Dukey are playing video games.

"You can't beat me Dukey!" claims Johnny

"Oh,Yeah!?" the talking dog says

But before the boys can prove them selves,the door bell rings. Johnny opens the door and sees it's Bling-Bling Boy.

"What do-"

"I'm here to win the heart of my sweet Susan Test!!!" he interrupted

Then Johnny leaves for a second then comes back and says "Susan's in the shower and won't be out for a while."

"I want to see her now!!!"

"Sorry,dude."is the last thing he says before he closes the door.

* * *

_At Bling-Bling Boy's island...._

"Why won't Susan go out with go out with me!?" he asked his scientist advisers

"Even though we've been through this situation before,I suggest that you're after the wrong girl." says one

"What!?" Bling-Bling Boy asked in shock. He was in love with Susan and **ONLY **Susan.

"You could give it shot."

Thinking about for a second Bling-Bling Boy thinks _'Maybe I could try it. I mean,many girls haven't lived until they've had a date with Bling-Bling Boy.'_

Then he says "Fine. I'll try it." then he turns to his computer and types something down "Let's see who,according to my descriptions,is the true girl for me!"

Then the computer shows an Asian girl with raven hair and pink stran of hair in it,brown eyes,brown freckles,a green T-shirt with a purple dragonfly on it and the ends of the sleeves and the collar purple too,blue jeans,a brown belt with a gold buckle,and brown shoes.

Bling-Bling Boy suddenly and literally gets hearts in his eyes and says "She's perfect!"

Then the computer puts the name under the picture:**JUNIPER KIM LEE**

"I need to where she is!!!" he scowls

* * *

**R&R Please**


	2. Johnny and June meet

**Me:Here's the next chapter to "June meets Johnny". I own nothing.**

**Johnny:START THE FIC!!!

* * *

**_At the Test house..._

Johnny just beat Dukey at the video game they were playing earlier............again.

"No fair! You won 15 times already!" Dukey protested

"It's a good thing it's the first day of spring break!" Johnny stated

"I guess." Dukey said,still upset about losing

"KIDS!" called out Mr. Test

Then Johnny and Dukey got up and went to the kitchen and saw Mr. Test and Mrs. Test standing in the kitchen with Susan and Mary sitting down. The Johnny sat down next to the twins.

"Great news,kids!"

"We're going on vacation!" exclaimed Mrs. Test

"Where?" asked Susan

"Orchid Bay!" both parents said excitedly

The kids and Dukey gave the adults a confused look

"Where's Orchid Bay?" asks the fiery headed kid

"San Fransisco."

Then the 4 cheered happily

* * *

_The next day........_

After many hours after packing and preparing,the Tests finally got ready to go to Orchid Bay.

Then,after a few hour of driving,they finally got there.

As the parents went to the hotel to book the week there,the Test kids were left by themselves at the park.

"Now what do we do?" Johnny asked with a bored tone

"Well,we're probably going to be here awhile..." starts Susan

"...I suggest well walk around this park for while until something interesting happens." ends Mary

"I don't think we'll find anything interesting to do even if it hit us in face." Johnny says as he begins to walk away

Then he bumped into a familiar(to us anyway) Asian girl. Followed by a goth girl with short pink and purple hair and a blond cheery-looking girl.

"Hey! Watch it!" Johnny yelled angrily

"You watch it!" she yelled back

"I don't have to watch for some freaky haired Asian girl!!!"

That got him a punch in the face.

"Look who's talking!" she yelled as she started to beat him up

"I can tell this is going to be a very slow friendship." jokes Dukey

"Did that dog just talk?"asks the blond girl

"Uh.....Bark!Bark!" Dukey covered up.

_'I could of sworn that dog said something!'_she thought

"Sorry about our brother." says Mary as she and Susan catch up to Johnny

"He doesn't get along with girls that easily." says Susan

"We can see that." says the goth girl,blankly

"Well sorry about that." the Asian girl said to the twins as she finally leaves Johnny alone

"I'm Jody!" said the blond girl happily ",That's Ophelia!" she pointed to the goth girl,who just waved abit with the same blank face ",And this is our best friend,June." she pointed to the Asian girl.

"My real name is Juniper Lee,but call me June." she said as she shook hands with Mary

"My name is Mary Test and this is my twin prodigy sister Susan." she said as Susan shook hand with June.

"And that's our dog,Dukey." Susan said as he walked next to June.

"Nice name." Ophelia said sarcastically

"And that's our annoying little brother,Johnny." Mary said as she pointed to Johnny,who was knocked out on the ground with punch marks on his face.

"Sorry about that." June says as she tries to wake-up Johnny

When Johnny wakes-up he sees June,he doesn't remember what happened. So he thinks she looks beautiful and gives her a dreamy look,which cause June to blush abit. Then he remebers and says sarcastically "Oh,great! It's the freaky haired Asian girl."

June wipes the look of her face and says "Don't make me hurt you again."

"Okay,Okay! Oh! By the way,my name is-"

"Johnny Test. Your sisters already told me."

He turns his head and sees Susan,Mary,and Dukey. "What took you three so long?"

They all laugh at this,exept Ophelia who just shows a rare smile.

"Come on. We'll show you guys around the city." June suggests

"Cool!" says Johnny as he gets up and he,his sisters,and dog follow the girls as they show them Orchid Bay

* * *

_Close to Orchid Bay....._

Bling-Bling Boy is seen in his gold helicopter on the out-skirts of Orchid Bay.

He takes out a tracking device and then looks at Orchid Bay

"Juniper Lee! You will be mine!" he says as he flies towards Orchid Bay

Then his tracking device goes off and he looks at it. He sees that it is warning him that Johnny is near.

"Johnathan will not keep me from my loved one again! I must get rid of Johnny if I want to win the heart of Juniper Lee!"

Then he gets his wepons ready and heads to Orchid Bay.

"Juniper Lee! Here I come!"

* * *

**R&R PLEASE!**


	3. June meets Johnny X

**Me:Here's the next chapter to "June meets Johnny" but first-**

**Johnny:(Cuts me of and says)let's do some review reading!**

**Me:I was gonna say that!**

**Johnny:Sorry...**

***We look at the reviews***

**Johnny:Lastofakind says:****"I like it so far... next chapter needs to be WAY longer. Hope to see an update" for the first chapter  
**

**Me:Here's the update and I'll make it longer than the first chapter**

**Johnny:Anon says:"Look I'm pretty die hard Johnny x Sissy,but I do like the idea of this crossover so if you make Sissy come and be with Johnny and Juniper with Marcus or Taylor. But I can't read a story if I don't like the pairing it's not against you,this is awesome,it's just I can't do it." for the second chapter  
**

**Me:Thanks for saying it's awesome! And if I do pair Johnny with June,I'm extremely sorry.**

**Johnny:Start the Fic!!!

* * *

**

_Back at Orchid Bay....._

"So,you don't '_like_' like him?" Jody asked June. Jody saw June blush when Johnny gave her the dreamy smile and that got her thinking.....

"**No!!!**" replied June annoyed. "He's the most annoying boy I've ever met! Even if he _is_ our friend now!"

"Oh, sorry. Just checking."

Meanwhile,Mary,Susan,and Dukey were bugging Johnny 'bout the same thing.

"Are you guys kidding me!?" asked Johnny

"We just thought-"

"Well you guys thought wrong!" he interrupted Susan "I wouldn't '_like_' like June even if she was the last girl on the Earth!"

"You don't have to get upset!" states Dukey

"Just makin' it clear!" Then he started walking back to June and her friends,but then the ground started shake!

"W-what's going on!!??" June asked

Suddenly,a giant gold monster truck with the words 'Road Burn' on it showed up.

"Whoa! Didn't see that comin'!" states Johnny

"None of us did." says Ophelia as she and Jody start to run away.

Then Johnny runs to Susan and Mary.

"Eugen's here?!" screams Susan in panic as she spins Johnny around

"I don't know how he knows you're here!" Johnny screams back

Then,Bling-Bling Boy poked his head out the window and as everyone(But June,Johnny,Susan,Mary,and Dukey,Of coarse!). Then he said "I'm here for the heart of the most wonderful girl I've ever seen!"

Then Susan screamed at him "I told you I will **never** go out with you!!!"

"I wasn't talking to you!"

"What!?" the Test yell in shock. Who else could Bling-Bling Boy be talking about?!

Then he looked dreamily at June.

"Uh,who is that and why is looking at me at me like that!?" she asked confused and scared

"Juniper Lee! I _LOVE_ you!!!"

"I don't wanna know." the 4 kids from Porksbelly say in unison. But then they realize that Dukey said something.

"Did Dukey just-" June got cut off when a giant mechanical hand came out on Road Burn and grabbed her as she screamed.

"You're coming with me!" says Bling-Bling. Then he hits Johnny,causing him to hit a wall and pass out. Then Road Burn turns into a gold 15-foot spider and it climbs a giant building with June still screaming.

Susan,Mary,and Dukey run to Johnny and try to wake him up.

"Johnny! Johnny wake-up!" say the worried talking dog as Johnny wakes-up

"W-what happened?" Johnny asked dazedly

"Bling-Bling Boy kidnapped June!" says Mary

"Oh-no!" say Johnny as he remembers

"Hey,here's an idea:RUN!!!" says Dukey as begins to run,but gets stopped when Johnny grabs him by the ear.

"No! I can't let June get hurt! Especially by Bling-Bling Boy! I have to save her!" says Johnny as he gets up

"_OooOooh_!" say the twins.

"**SHUT UP!!!**"

* * *

_At the tip of the building...._

"LET ME GO!!!" screams June as she tries to use her super strength to break free of the giant mechanical hand's grip

"Why should I let go of my true love?" he says dreamily

"I SAID LET ME GO!!!"

"You're not getting away that easily!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but....**HHEEEELLLLPPPPP!!!!**"

* * *

_Back on the street...._

Johnny suddenly hears June's cry for help.

"It's June! She's at the tip of the building!" he says as run towards the building

But then Dukey stops him "Wait! You can't go up there!"

"You're right!" he says realizing something

"Of coarse I'm right!" he tries to show off

"Johnny X needs to go up there!" he suddenly says

"Not what I meant but,I guess that's....Wait!" then he turns to Susan and Mary "You girls didn't bring the stuff to turn Johnny into Johnny X,did you?!"

"Well..."

"I knew it! Now how are we gonna save June now!?"

"Calm down ya talking hairball!"says Susan

"Yeah,we were gonna say that we made this to turn Johnny into Johnny X and back again." say Mary as she pulls out some kind of ray gun.

Then she points it at Johnny,blasts him,and instantly turns into Johnny X.

"Same thing for you." Mary says as she blasts Dukey and turns into Super Dukey.

"Now go save June!" says Susan

"Shape shifting powers,Go!!!" yells Johnny as he turns into and eagle and flies to the top of the building.

Then Dukey follows and says "I hope this works."

* * *

_At the tip of the building........_

"Get away from me!!!" screams June as Bling-Bling Boy leans in the kiss her.

"Yeah! Get away from her!" screams a familiar voice

Then,out of no where,a fiery headed eagle flies up to June and pulls her out of the mecanical hand's grip.

"What!?" screams Bling-Bling Boy

Then Super Dukey pops out as Johnny puts June safely on the ground and goes to beat up Bling-Bling Boy with Super Dukey.

"Oh,crap." is the last thing Bling-Bling Boy said before Johnny and Dukey in superhero form beat him to a pulp.

The next thing ya know,Bling-Bling Boy looks like Johnny after June beat him up. Then Johnny(back as his original Johnny X form)grabs him by the collar and is about to punch him.

But,then Bling-Bling Boy says "Wait! Look!" then he points to Dukey and as Johnny looks,Bling-Bling Boy pulls out a remote and pushes a button. Then Dukey in being rapped in a bunch of metal wires.

"Super Dukey!" he screams as he lets go of Bling-Bling goes help his best friend

Then Bling-Bling Boy laughs evilly as he sees Johnny untie Dukey. Then he runs towards Road Burn and gets in but then turns around and sees June in the car as well,giving him a sullen look.

"Well,hello Juniper! Decided to join me after all!?" he asks joyfully

Then June gives him a furious look.

Then Bling-Bling Boy flies out Road Burn with a new punch mark on his face.

"Well if I can't you,no one can!!!" he screams as he pulls out a blaster and blasts June,causing her to fly out a window and scream.

"**Johnny X!!! HELP!!!**" she screams

With Dukey untied,Johnny hears her again. "**JUNE!!!**" he screams as he gets on Dukey and flies after her.

June screams as she falls "**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Then Johnny X on Super Dukey flies towards her and catches her before she even hits the sidewalk. Unfortunately,for some reason, June passes out as Johnny catches her.

As they gently land on the ground,all the citizens cheer for Johnny and Dukey.

Then June wakes-up and sees that she's in Johnny X's arms. Then she realizes that Johnny X saved her life!

"Johnny X?" she asks weakly

"Yeah?"

Then she manages to smile and say softly "You're my hero!"

Then he smiles back and says "Thank you for saying that."

"By the way,my name is Juniper Lee. But,call me June

"Uh,can you get off me?" Super Dukey asks

"Oh,sure!" says Johnny as he gets off him.

Everyone still cheers. Then June,still in Johnny's arms,lifts her head a bit and kisses Johnny on the cheek.

Stunned,Johnny manages to say "Uh,well......I'll be seeing ya,June." then he gets back on Dukey and flies away

June looks dreamily at him until he disappears and then she says "You **are **my hero."

* * *

**R&R Please!!!**


	4. Feels like love

**Me:Hey,Anon! If you're still reading this and you're still looking for Johnny x Sissy......STOP READING!!!**

**Johnny:Sorry,dude. She's gonna pair me up with June*winks at June and causes her to blush and giggle a little*  
**

**Me:Sorry,but it's official. And thanks Lastofakind for reviewing! Well anyway,here's the next chapter.**

**Johnny:Start the Fic!!!

* * *

**When Johnny and Dukey landed,they landed at the same park that the were first at.

Then Susan and Mary came running towards them and blasted them with the blaster that use to turn them into Johnny X and Super Dukey.

When turned back into Johnny Test and Dukey,Johnny let out a long happy sigh and asked "Do ya know where mom and dad booked our hotel?"

Then Susan and Mary point left.

Johnny leaves in that direction while having a dreamy smile on.

"What's with him?" Susan asks Dukey

"I'll tell you when we get to the hotel." he says as he follows Johnny.

* * *

_At June's house......_

June is seen entering her house with the same smile Johnny has on. As she closes the door,she thinks _'Man,Johnny X is so charming. He's a lot cooler and cuter than Marcus-'_

"Lass,where have you been!?" says a familiar voice

June turns around and see her enchanted pug Monroe.

"Do you have any idea about how worried I was!?"

June,ignoring him,sighs happily and goes to her room.

"What's with her?" says June's little brother,Ray-Ray,as he enters the room

"I don't know. She was like that when she got here." he said as he walked after her

* * *

When June got to her room,she locked the locked the door and flopped on to of her bed.

She turned on her radio and it went:**Hello teenage,Orchid Bay!!! This is the new radio host Brendachic12**(AN:I wanted to add myself in this story,like a cameo)** with the hit song by the Cheetah Girls;Feels like Love and here it is...**

Then the started to play as June went through her thoughts of Johnny X...

_**Feels like love  
Feels like love  
Hey yeah  
Hey yeah**_

At the hotel where Johnny was at,he was doing the same thing,kind of.

_**You got me spinning now  
I feel your happiness all around  
I'm not sure what I'm getting into  
(Feels like love)  
We're not the same everybody knows  
That's the best thing about us though  
So hard to believe it but it's true  
(Feels like love)  
See the world in different ways  
But I'm lovin' every minute of every day  
Against the odds we'll make it through**_

_**Maybe this could be  
More than just fun  
This could be everything  
That I want  
What's happening to me  
Could you be the one  
This could be everything  
That I want  
I didn't know how good it could be  
And it feels like love to me**_

_**Feels like love  
Feels like love  
Hey yeah  
Hey yeah**_

_**I didn't know I could feel this way  
It's a new world baby that's OK  
You're like the part of me I never knew  
(Feels like love)  
You're the one I need next to me  
But I know that it's hard to be  
Livin' for everybody else but you  
(Feels like love)  
Real love's not supposed to be  
Afraid what everybody thinks  
So let's show 'em all what we can do**_

_**Maybe this could be  
More than just fun  
This could be everything  
That I want  
What's happening to me  
Could you be the one  
This could be everything  
That I want  
I didn't know how good it could be  
And it feels like love to me**_

_**I've got to say it now  
(seems too hard to do this)  
We've got to work it out  
(Nothin' about us makes sense)  
I feel the bridge  
From where I am to where you are  
It shouldn't have to be this hard**_

_**Maybe this could be  
More than just fun  
This could be everything  
That I want  
What's happening to me  
Could you be the one  
This could be everything  
That I want  
I didn't know how good it could be  
And it feels like love to me**_

_**Feels like love  
Feels like love  
Feels like love to me  
Feels like love  
Feels like love  
Feels like love to me**_

Then June got up and walked out her room an walked out her house. Johnny did the same thing. They both walked to the park and saw each other. The Johnny walked up to June and said "I heard you met Johnny X."

"Yeah and I kissed him." she sighed happily

"I know."

She sighs dreamily,looking up at the sky.

"Ya know,he's a superhero from my city."

"Really!?" she asks happily

"Yeah!"

"That's so cool!"

Johnny just smiles as June sighs happily again. Then he says "Hey,June. I was thinkin'....."

"Yeah?"

"You ya wanna hang out?"

"Sure!" she says as she and Johnny leave the park.

* * *

_At the hotel......_

Susan and Mary and doing something on the computer as Dukey sleeps soundly on Johnny's bed. Then Mr. Test walks in and asks "Girls,where's Johnny?"

"He was here listening to the radio by himself about half an hour ago." says Mary as she keeps her eyes on the computer.

"Do you have any where he is?"

"He's probably hang out with June."

"June?"

"A girl we met earlier at the park."

"A _girl_?" he asks curiously with a smirk on his face

* * *

_At another park....._

Johnny and June where at another park on bench in front of a giant water fountain.

Johnny was telling June a very funny joke. "...Then she broke it down. She told me that there were 5 different levels of fat; She said that there's big, there's healthy, there's hefty, there's fluffy, and there's **DANG!!!**"

June laughs. "You're really funny!"

"Thanks for saying that."

They both laughed a little. Then they looked deeply in each others eyes. The fountain in the background made it look like a romantic scene.

June's eyes widened as she recognized something.

"Johnny?"

"Yeah?"

"You're....."

"What?"

But she decided to keep it to herself.

"Never mind."

"OK,let's go home." then he got up and took June by the hand and took her home.

* * *

_Back at Bling-Bling Boy's island......_

Bling-Bling Boy was getting more weapons to fight Johnny.

"Why that Johnny Test! I'll show him! I'll get show him what it means to take away the thing that you love the most!"

But then he stopped and realized something. Then he smirked and said "If the went through all that trouble to get June back,he'll definitely do it again."

Then he laughed evilly and began to plan another way to kidnap June.

* * *

**R&R PLEASE!!!**


	5. How will June know

**Me:I hope to get more reviews,'cause they're kinda my motivation  
**

**Johnny:Don't get your hopes up,sister,even after the whole 'Anon,for your Johnny x Sissy principles' sake,stop reading' thing  
**

**Me:*Punches him and June catches him*Anyway,I WANT to pair June with you now.**

**June:I do,too*Kisses Johnny on the forehead***

**Johnny:*With a dreamy look on his face*Well,START THE FIC!!!

* * *

**_Back June's house....._

When Johnny and June got to the Lee residence,they stood in front of the door,facing each other.

"Well....thanks for...taking me home." she says,trying not to look at him.

"No.....problem." he said,trying not to look at her either.

Then they gave up trying not to look at each other and end up get lost in each others gaze. They leaned in closer and closer as they closed their eyes and prepared their lips for it. They were so close that Johnny could almost taste June's lips and June could feel Johnny's cool breath on her mouth.

They almost kissed.....If wasn't for June's dad,Michel,opening the door and ruining the moment.

"Dad!" June complained

"June,go to bed!" he ordered. With a very upset look on her face,June began to walk to her room but before she went inside, she looked back at Johnny and smiled at him. Johnny smiled back as she went inside. But then he looked at the frowning father of June.

"Uh,Mr. Lee-"

"You better not hurt my daughter!"

"I'm just going be here for most of spring break,OK? I won't hurt June,I promise."

"Alright,but that better be a promise you can keep."

"Trust me,I will." and with that,he left to the hotel

* * *

_The next day...._

When Johnny got up,he saw that everyone was still asleep,so got up and got dressed. He began to walk out the door but he stopped and smirked at the thought _'Before I go,I think I'll have some fun while everyone is still sleeping.'_

When he finished with "Having some fun",he left to the park after he ate some breakfast in hotel lobby.

When he got to the park,to his surprise,June was there. He ran up to her and said "What are you doing here so early?"

"My brothers and I woke up early and I got bored so I came here." she explained "And you?"

"Woke up early,too. So,pulled a prank on my sisters while they're asleep and came here."

"What kind of prank?"

* * *

_Back at hotel........._

**"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** the twins scream as they look in a mirror and see that someone drew mustaches on their faces.

* * *

_Back at the park........_

"That is SO bad!!!" she screams as she laughs a bit

"I know! Why do ya think I did it on my sisters?" he jokes

They both laugh again. Then they cut off when a the ground starts to shake.......again.

"**HE'S BACK?!**" they scream in shock/surprise

Unfortunately,they're right on who it is.

They see a familiar gold helicopter with an even more familiar,fat,and short rich boy in it.

"Oh,Juniper!" he calls out

"What are doing here!? I thought you lost interest when punched you!" June claims

"That's what you think,Miss-I-punch-before-I-kiss." he says

"Hey,what makes you think I'm going to let take June again?!" states Johnny

"You and what army,Jonathan?"

June looks dumbstruck at Johnny for a second,then says "Your real name is 'Jonathan'?"

"There's TOO many things you don't about me."

"That's right,but you won't be able to know." Bling-Bling Boy threats as he presses a button in the helicopter and a net comes out,which grabs June and traps her.

"June!!!" Johnny screams as he run towards June,but a boxing glove comes out the helicopter and punches Johnny.

Bling-Bling laughs evilly as June screams "Johnny!!! Save me!!!"

Johnny gets back up and sees Bling-Bling Boy fly off with June. He whispers to himself "I'll save June,whatever it takes."

* * *

_At Bling-Bling Boy's island......._

June passed out while Bling-Bling took her to the island. When she woke-up,she saw that she that she was stuck in some kind of glass box. She also saw Bling-Bling Boy smirking at her.

"Get me out of here!!!" she demanded

"Heck no!" he said back. Then he left the room and left June by herself.

Then she started to cry as she said softly "Johnny........get me out of here."

Then she went in to some kind of fetal position and cry as she went through her mind

She began to become happy as she went through thoughts of her dreamy superhero,but she became even happier when she thought of Johnny

The she realized and thought _'Do I feel the same way about Johnny as I feel about Johnny X?"_

Then she began to sing:

_**I know there is something that I'm feeling But I can't quite put it into words  
It's got me hopin',hopin' that one of them are feelin' it too  
Cause for me it's a first  
Does anyone truly understand what real love is about  
Don't say I'm too young to know what's real  
My heart skips a beat  
I can hardly breathe  
Every time that one comes near  
It's so amazing almost crazy how  
I'm thinkin bout both of them lately  
Tell me how in the world did it come to this  
It took me by surprise  
When they opened my eyes To hopefully show me what love is**_

_**How will I know  
Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with them  
How will I know  
Or the way I'm at a loss of words I can hardly keep my cool  
How will I know  
Everyday now stop stop stop I keep thinkin bout them  
How will I know I'm in love  
How will I know  
Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with them  
How will I know  
Or the way I'm at a loss of words I can hardly keep my cool  
How will I know  
Everyday now stop stop stop I keep thinkin bout them  
How will I know I'm in love**_

_**Somebody tell me  
Will I ever know  
Somebody tell me  
Will I ever know**_

_**If it aint love  
Then tell me why I'm thinkin' bout them when it's dark  
And if it aint love  
Then tell me why am I always hopin' to see one in the park  
And if it aint love  
Somebody tell me why I lie awake at night starin' at the walls  
And if this isn't love  
Then I don't really need it cause I'm happy only if one comes to save me at all**_

_**It's so amazing almost crazy how  
I'm thinkin bout them lately  
Still I don't really know if this is real  
I want them so much more  
But I'm unsure if this is true love  
That I feel**_

_**How will I know  
Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with them  
How will I know  
Or the way I'm at a loss of words I can hardly keep my cool  
How will I know  
Everyday now stop stop stop (everyday, all day)I keep thinkin bout them  
How will I know I'm in love  
How will I know  
Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with them  
How will I know  
Or the way I'm at a loss of words I can hardly keep my cool  
How will I know  
Everyday now stop stop stop I keep thinkin bout them  
How will I know I'm in love  
How will I know (yeah)**_

_**How will I know  
Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with them  
How will I know  
Or the way I'm at a loss of words I can hardly keep my cool  
How will I know  
Everyday now stop stop stop (everyday, all day)  
I keep thinkin bout him  
How will I know I'm in love (How will I know I'm in love)  
How will I know  
Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with them  
How will I know  
Or the way I'm at a loss of words I can hardly keep my cool  
How will I know  
Everyday now stop stop stop I keep thinkin bout them  
How will I know I'm in love  
How will I know  
Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with them  
How will I know  
Or the way I'm at a loss of words I can hardly keep my cool  
How will I know  
Everyday now stop stop stop I keep thinkin bout them  
How will I know I'm in love  
**_

As she stops singing,she asks herself "But if I am in love;which Johnny am I in love with?"

She looks out a window and smiles "I'm defiantly in love with the one who saves me."

* * *

**R&R PLEASE!!!**


	6. Johnny confesses and The End

**Me:Sorry it's taking so long to write this**

**Dukey:Yeah. She's been writing other stories and that's why it's taking so long**

**June:And to answer Lastofakind's review,No,that's a rewritten version of a song by Keke Palmer**

**Johnny:START THE FIC!!!

* * *

**

_Back at the hotel....._

Johnny ran to the hotel room and yelled at Susan and Mary "BLING-BLING BOY KIDNAPPED JUNE!!!"

"Again?" they asked in unison and a bit annoyed

"Yes!!"

"Well,do you know where he took her?" asks Mary

"I think he took her to his Island."

"Good thing we made this just now." says Susan as she pulls out bag "This has a jet pack,grappling hook,smoke bombs,and the ray-gun that turns you into Johnny X"

Johnny reaches out to grab it,but Susan swiped it away.

"But,we're not giving to you."

"WHY!?"

"Because we know it was you who drew mustaches on our faces!" angrily states

"But-"

"NO BUTS!!!"

Johnny walk away slowly and says quietly "Now how am I gonna save the chic I really _like_."

"Hold on."

Johnny turns around and sees the twins with surprised/curious looks on their faces.

"Do you just say you '_like_' June?"

"Uh....."

"Admit it and we'll give you the bag."

"Well....I guess I did."

Susan and Mary smile at each other and then hand the bag to Johnny.

"Good luck." they say in perfect unison

"Thanks." with that,he left

* * *

_At Bling-Bling Boy's island...._

June is still in the glass box on her knees crying as Bling-Bling Boy enters the room.

"Ready to be my girlfriend?" he asks evilly

She manages to say through a sob "Never."

"Have it your way,Juniper!" he says as he leaves again

She she lays her forehead on the ground as she continues to cry. But,then she hears strange noise. She looks up and looks out window. She sees......Johnny!

"Johnny!" she says happily

"Hey,June!"

Then busts in,revealing that he has a jet pack and uses the grappling hook to bust the glass box. Then lands next to June.

"Where'd ya get the jet pack?"

"Remember how I said there are things you don't know about me?"

"Yeah?"

"Well,uh....one is,uh....Ihavegeniusetwinsisters." he says quickly

"You have-what?"

"Susan and Mary are super geniuses that mutated Dukey talk,OK?" he scoffs a bit

June stares wide-eyed at him for a second then shakes it off and says "Wait! So,I did hear Dukey talk?"

"Yeah."

"And Susan and Mary made you this thing?"

"Yeah."

There was a short silence.

Then June said "Well is there anything else you wanna tell me?"

Johnny thinks for a second then says a bit worried "Yeah."

Then he steps back and takes the ray-gun out a points at him.

June gets scared and says softly "What are doing?"

Before he can answer,he blast himself.

June eyes gets wide-eyed again and clasps her hands over her mouth at the scene.

Once he turns into Johnny X,he says "June,I...I...I wanted to tell you but,I thought that you wouldn't like me anymore."

June slowly takes her hands off her mouth and asks "What made you think that?"

"Because you love Johnny X and not Johnny Test." he says sadly,slightly turning his head away

June raises an eyebrow and says "I never said I 'love' Johnny X."

"But you do,don't you?"

June smirks at him and says "I do."

Johnny starts walking away,sadly. But June grabs him by the shoulder and turns him around.

"Especially in his human form." she says flirtatiously as she pulls off his mask

Letting her take off the mask,he smiles and asks "Are you sayin'-"

Cutting him off,June grabbed him buy the collar of his costume and pulled him into a deep kiss.

He's shocked at first,then he gives into the kiss and wraps his arms around her waist.

They parted,then Johnny said as he puts his mask back on "I **defiantly **didn't see that comin'!"

June giggles as Johnny hugs her.

But the moment is broken as they hear someone say "How cute."

They turn around and see Bling-Bling Boy. He looks furious.

"I HATE cute!"

Then some security guards come in behind him with net-guns.

"Leave June alone,Eugene!" Johnny snaps

"IT'S BLING-BLING BOY!!!"

"Whatever!"

Bling-Bling Boy pulls out another net-gun and they all point the guns at the couple.

Then Johnny thinks for a second,then says "I.....I give up!"

"What?!" exclaim June and Bling-Bling in unison

Johnny pushes June at Bling-Bling Boy,who catches her.

"You can have June!" he says as he grabs the bag and secretly moves his hand around in it

June looks sadly at Johnny then disgusted at Bling-Bling as he asks happily "Seriously!?"

"No." then Johnny quickly pulls out a smoke bomb,throws it on the floor,and it suddenly goes off

As it clears up,Bling-Bling boy sees that June and Johnny are gone!

"I'll get for this Johnny-"

"**EUGENE!!!**" screams as woman-like-voice

"Mother?" Bling-Bling Boy asks the voice

"**WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE!?**"

"Uh,nothing!"

"**IF I HEAR MORE NOISE,YOU'RE GOING TO BE IN BIG TROUBLE!!!**"

"Yes,mommy!"

* * *

Epilogue:

The rest of the spring break was not as freaky as the whole "Bling-Bling Boy keeps kidnapping June" part of it.

June and Johnny dated the rest of the week and even though Johnny lives far from June,they'll keep in contact.

Johnny made friends with June's brothers and got along best with Ray-Ray(Of coarse.)

Dukey and Monroe be came good friends and Monroe show Dukey how to do magic on Johnny(For just in case.)

June and Johnny made a deal to never speak of the incident with Bling-Bling Boy again.

June told Johnny about her duty as the Te Xuan Ze and,due to telling her his secret,Johnny was OK with it.

And after whenever Dukey pulled a prank on Johnny and June on a date,let's just say June showed Johnny what the Te Xuan Ze can do.

Jody had no idea it was Dukey,but she fell and **hard** for the "Kid with a rare hair disease".

And surprisingly,Ophelia,Susan,and Mary became good friends,too.

And at the end.....

* * *

June is helping Johnny and his family pack up their stuff to leave to Porksbelly.

She and Johnny are seen in the hotel room pack the last of Johnny's stuff in a suitcase.

"Hey,June?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll REALLY miss you."

"I will,too."

They look deeply in each others eyes and lean in and kiss.

When they break,Johnny says "Wow!"

June giggles and then leans in to kiss him again,but they are interupted when Mrs. Test calls out from outside "Johnny! Let's go!"

Johnny sighs and grabs his suitcase. As he starts to leave,June stops him and says "See ya around,Johnny."

"See ya around,June."

Then Johnny kisses her passionately and June happily kisses him back.

After they part,June says "I love you."

Johnny smiles and says "I love you,too."

They hug good-bye and Johnny leaves.

June looks out the hotel window and waves good-bye and Johnny waves back as he gets in the car and drives away.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**Me:That's it!**

**Johnny:It's says on your profile that you're doing a sequal!**

**Me:After I finsh another story I'm going to do**

**June:Yay!**

**Me:R&R Please!!!  
**


	7. BLOOPERS!

**Me:I decided to make some bloopers because I was watching some 'Comedy Central' on You Tube and was reading some bloopers here on Fan Fiction.**

**June:This is going to get goooooood!**

**Johnny:Let's START THE FIC!!!

* * *

**_Bling-Bling at Johnny's house scene take 1:_

Johnny leaves for a second then comes back and says "Susan's in the shower and won't be out for a while."

"I want to see her now!!!"

"Sorry,dude."is the last thing he says before he closes the door and accidentally hits Bling-Bling Boy

**"CUT!!! SOMEONE GET LEE TOCKER'S CHARACTER AN ICE PACK!!!"** I scream off screen

_Johnny bumps into June in the park take 1:_

"I don't think we'll find anything interesting to do even if it hit us in face." Johnny says as he begins to walk away

Then he bumps into June but they bump to hard and end up hurt on the floor.

**"CUT!!! LET'S TRY THAT AGAIN!!!"**

_Susan and Mary stop the fight between June and Johnny take 1:_

"Sorry about our brother." says Mary as she and Susan catch up to Johnny and June

"He doesn't get along with girls that-" Susan trips and falls face first

**"CUT!!! SOMEONE HELP HER UP!!!"**

_Bling-Bling Boy kidnaps June downtown take 1:_

"You're coming with me!" says Bling-Bling. Then he aims to hit Johnny,but hits Dukey instead.

**"CUT!!! AIM FIRST,WILL YA!!??"**

_Bling-Bling Boy blast June take 1:_

"Well if I can't you,no one can!!!" he screams as he pulls out a blaster and blasts June,causing her to,instead off fly out the window,hit the wall.

**"CUT!!! BLING-BLING,Y'ALL A TERRIBLE AIMER!!!"**

_Dukey and Johnny save June take 1:_

"Uh,can you get off me?" Super Dukey asks

"Oh,sure!" says Johnny as he gets off him and accidentally drops June.

"June! You OK!?" Johnny and Dukey ask worried and in unison

"Ow,what do guys think?"

**"CUT!!! SOMEONE GET JUNE TO A NURSE!!!"**

_The kiss take 1:_

June grabbed Johnny buy the collar of his costume and pulled him into a deep kiss.

He's shocked at first,then he gives into the kiss and wraps his arms around her waist.

But before they break,Johnny accidentally burps in her mouth!

June breaks and starts coughing as she says "EW! EW! EW!"

"Sorry." he says sheepishly

**"CUT!!! JOHNNY,WHAT THE CRAP DID YA EAT!!??"**

_Johnny's fake-out take 1:_

"I.....I give up!"

"What?!" exclaim June and Bling-Bling in unison

Johnny pushes June at Bling-Bling Boy,who DOESN'T catch her.

"THAT'S THE SECOND TIME I'M DROPPED!!!"

**"CUT!!! LET'S BREAK FOR A WHILE!!!"

* * *

**

**Me:That's it for now!**

**Johnny and June:R&R Please!!!**


End file.
